Count on Me
by DarkElements10
Summary: ONE-SHOT "Anytime you need someone, somebody strong to lean on, well you can count on me to hold you till the healing is done." People often wonder what it is about Rhuben Jackson that makes Dak go crazy. They know he has strong feelings for her, but they wonder how their relationship could even work. Dak/OC


**Count on Me  
**

**Summary-"Anytime you need someone, somebody strong to lean on, well you can count on me to hold you till the healing is done." ****People often wonder what it is about Rhuben Jackson that makes Dak go crazy. They know he has strong feelings for her, but they wonder how their relationship could even work.**

* * *

**ZevonsGurrrl: **_So r they even dating?_

**VarsityVampireCheerleader: **_Dak's always said he liked her. I think it's cute. :)_

**CreeproftheNet: **_How does that even work? Doesn't seem like she likes him that much._

**Rhythm&RedVyne: **_They've gone together to a few parties. I bet they've been dating for a while._

_How does that even work_?

People often wondered how Dak Zevon could actually be interested in someone who, it seemed, didn't give him the time of day. But, he was a patient person and he knew that one day Rhuben Jackson-McGuire would notice that he truly cared about her and that they'd work great together.

They've been friends for years, so they were already comfortable around each other and had spent years getting to know each other, due to her past abuse at the hands of her father, he was willing to take their relationship as slow as she needed to, they never had awkward conversations, they were in the same line of business so they'd understand each other's hardships, they both had at least one younger sibling they looked after…he could go on and on.

Simply put; they were just perfect for each other.

And that's why the thought of her going out on a date with someone else bothered him. No, it didn't just bother him; it annoyed him. He couldn't go five minutes without wondering what she was doing on his date. Was she laughing at his jokes? Touching his arm? _Kissing him_? He didn't want to think about it.

Shaking his head, Dak continued to scroll through Scuttlebutter on his phone as he walked the Boardwalk of the Manhattan Beach Pier. The boards under his feet squeaked as he took each step, but he paid no mind as he walked around, trying to get his mind off of things.

"Why did you even agree to drive her home, Zevon?" he asked himself, looking up from his phone letting out a big breath of air. "Smooth move."

He looked around at some of the shops as he passed. "Now you'll have to listen to her talk about how she had a great time." That was if he even asked her; which he wasn't sure he was going to do. But then the downside with _not_ asking her was he'd be driving himself crazy, trying to figure out what had happened without actually _asking_ her. He was in a lose-lose situation on that one and he was the one that put himself there.

Still, he was just being the great friend he was, showing that he was there for her, that she could ask him any favor and he'd fulfill it to the best of his abilities, no questions asked. And that was why he agreed to drive her home after her date. He did think it was a little weird how her date had no problem picking her up and couldn't take her back home, but this was a way for him to make sure she made it home ok.

"Well, they should be done by now," Dak commented to himself as he glanced at the time on his phone. He let out a heavy sigh, making his way towards the restaurant she told him to meet her outside of. As he got closer to the place, his stomach twisted with dread. _What if they _are _kissing good night? What am I going to do? Just stand there and wait for them to be done?_

He kicked at a rock, sending it flying into the street. He looked both ways before crossing, walking along the shops as he made his way down the sidewalk, making his way towards the restaurant. He stopped when he noticed Rhuben through the window, sitting at a table by herself, head down, twisting her fingers in her lap. Dak raised his hand, wanting to knock on the glass, but looked around, noticing that people were still eating and decided not to disrupt the other patrons.

"She probably just wanted to wait for me inside," Dak said to himself as he made his way to the front door. He jumped as the door swung open, nearly hitting him, as a group of loud talking, and loud laughing teenagers walked out.

"Sorry man, didn't see you," the guy at the front with wavy brown hair said as he put his arms around a girl with fiery red, curly, hair. She was loudly chewing a piece of gum.

"No problem," Dak replied, side stepping the group. He grabbed the front door and pulled it open, stepping into the warm restaurant, making a beeline towards her. "Hey."

"Oh, god," Rhuben muttered, quickly wiping at a spot on her face. She swallowed thickly. "Go away, Dak."

"Well I—I thought you wanted me to pick you up," Dak said, blinking, startled. He glanced down at the table and saw a cup half filled with soda, a used napkin, and a small plate that looked like it used to hold cheesecake on it, his eyebrows knitted in confusion. He looked back up at her, peering closely at her. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying," Rhuben replied, dropping her gaze back down to her lap.

"Hey…come on," Dak said, moving to sit across from her, "Why are you crying?"

"I'm _not _crying," Rhuben replied, shaking her head.

"You're lying," Dak said, folding his hands on the table. He watched as Rhuben ran her arm over her face as if she was wiping her nose, or rubbing her eye, and set her hands down on the table, and looked up at him. He could barely see tear tracks, but her eyes were a little red.

"Not crying, see?" she asked, giving a small smile.

"Who are you trying to fool?" he asked.

She was clearly very upset and he instantly felt for her. He knew there was something wrong the minute he spotted her through the window, but he didn't want to admit to himself that there could've been something that happened to her.

Rhuben was silent for a moment before saying in a painfully quiet voice, "I didn't have a date…I've been stood up."

"What?" Dak asked, just as quiet. He wanted to believe he had misheard her, but with how his heart dropped, he knew that what she had said was real. "But, I mean—"

"I mean…he did show up, but, he didn't sit with me," Rhuben continued, shifting in her seat. She crossed her arms over her chest and rubbed her arms as if she was suddenly cold. "He sat off with his friends. They were making fun of me."

This was not the Rhuben Jackson Dak knew and loved. The minute someone said something bad about her, she would either get up in their face about it, or just ignore it. He had never seen her actually give in to the harsh words. But, it was clearly affecting her, and rightfully so. She barely opened her heart to people as she had gone out with a few jerks in the past; those that only used her for her fame.

"They thought it was funny," Rhuben continued, her voice shaking, "that a celebrity got stood up." She sniffed, a tear sliding down her cheek before she could stop it. "They were really obnoxious about it."

"Why didn't you leave?" Dak asked.

"And give them the satisfaction of knowing that it got to me?" Rhuben asked, looking him fully in the face. She let out a bitter laugh. "And the waiter felt so bad for me too. I've never been so humiliated in my entire life." A few more tears slipped down her cheeks. "People kept coming and going all night long. They ate their spaghetti and salads around me, dirtied their napkins, spilt wine…everyone is a couple, holding hands, looking into each other's eyes with nothing other than love, heads thrown back in rich, melodious laughter, while I just so happen to be the loser sitting all alone in a stupid booth." She took in a shuddering breath. "And I have to listen to these people sing _couple_ songs _way_ off key."

Dak couldn't help but laugh at the last thing she said. "You're not a loser," Dak said, leaning forward slightly. He reached forward and used his thumb to wipe away her tears. "He's a jerk for doing that to you. Seriously, I mean—"

"Dak, I don't really feel like talking right now," Rhuben interrupted him, hugging herself tightly. "So could you just leave me alone before I don't want to talk to you at all?" She let out a small sob. "What's wrong with me?"

"Absolutely nothing," Dak instantly replied, shaking his head. _God, she looks so small, _he thought, briefly looking away from her. "I just want you to listen to me for a minute," he muttered. He waited until he was sure that Rhuben wasn't going to get up from the table. "He's a jerk for not thinking about your feelings. _He _was the one that didn't want to get to know a great person. This isn't your fault and you did nothing wrong." Rhuben didn't reply. "He wasn't the one draped all over the red head that just left, was he?"

"Yeah," Rhuben choked out, wiping at her eyes. She seemed to have calmed down, but was still looking gloomy.

"Well, it's his loss, because now I get to spend my time with you and he gets to miss out," Dak said, reaching across the table, grabbing her hand. He rubbed the back of her hand with her thumb. "And you know how I feel about you, so I'm not wasting any second that I can get."

Rhuben laughed a little bit; the laugh coming out more like a hiccup, which made Dak start to laugh. "Sorry you have to see me like this," she muttered, suddenly looking embarrassed.

"I'm not," Dak replied with a brief shake of his head. His eyes then widened slightly. "I mean, given the circumstances, yes! I get that you don't...I mean, oh man." Rhuben laughed a little bit. "Look, I always think you look beautiful, no matter what." He then gently tugged on her hand, and Rhuben extended her arm and Dak kissed the back of her hand. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. But, I can make it up to you if you'd let me."

Rhuben's eyebrows lowered, but she didn't say anything. She titled her head to the side staring at him. "I don't know how you do that, but it always works," she commented.

"Do what?" Dak asked, confused.

Rhuben briefly glanced down at her lap, giving a small, toothy smile. "I don't know how you can always make me forget what I'm upset about just by talking to me," she replied, looking back up at him.

"I've been your friend for a while now," Dak replied, feeling himself smile back at her, "I pay attention, that's all."

"Yeah, you do," Rhuben replied with a nod. She slowly pulled her hand out of his grip. "Dak, I—"

Dak put his hand sup, stopping her. "Tonight's all about making you feel better," he said, waving one hand in the air, getting the waiter's attention. "So you, my dear, have won yourself a date with Dak." He thought for a moment and then said, "A _platonic_ date. A _friend _date. You know, just in case I mess something up."

"You won't," Rhuben replied with a brief shake of her head.

"So, what were you eating anyway?" Dak asked, motioning to Rhuben's empty plate.

"Peanut Butter cheesecake," she replied, her eyebrows crinkling together. "Why?"

"You up for another slice?" Dak asked, raising his eyebrows. Rhuben open and closed her mouth for a moment before nodding, a smile blooming across her face. Dak grinned, turning towards the waiters. "Two Peanut Butter cheesecakes, please."

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: **So this was a relationship/friendship kind of one shot only because I never actually explained why I thought Dak and Rhuben would be a good fit.

**Cheers,**

**-Rhubes**


End file.
